A Foreign Sherlock Indeed!
by minamoto-no-yoritomo
Summary: Holmes and Watson find themselves with quite a politically orientated case with the sudden vanishing of a foreign ambassador.
1. Chapter 1 the Foreign Holmes

**Foreign Sherlock – Indeed! **

Disclaimer: All characters the likes of Holmes, Watson etc are entirely the copyright of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and his estate and of those who have made any such re-productions of his work.

AN: The piece is written in first person narrative, as if 'taken' from Watson's diary.

Chapter 1: The Foreign Holmes 

The year was 1882, William Ewert Gladstone had only two years since secured his second term in office as British Prime Minister – Holmes and I as always sat, Holmes contemplating something, his own distinctive manner and I read the papers. It had only been a year since me and Holmes had moved into 221B Baker Street, but it felt and was home now. The news was fundamentally concerned with the bombing of Alexandria by the Navy, there was mention of the 'Kilmainham' Treaty and something about Home Rule Legislation, but, regardless of the possible significance of such a tale, an interesting story caught the glimpse of my winking eye and I was quite sure that Holmes had noticed it also. Simplistically it read that a foreign dignitary of some description (the core content of the article was vague at best) had gone missing, and one of his fellow countrymen was being sent to investigate, but that the Foreign Office would certainly like the assistance of one of its own men in this case. Such an example of misadministration and lack of professionalism on behalf of the British would do no good, in particular since things like the Indian Mutiny and such; it became strange business.

"Dastardly business this Holmes, this disappearance of some foreign dignitary, don't you think?" I questioned Holmes, foolishly, as always he was ahead of me, but he responded nonetheless in his general candid style.

"Yes, quite, Watson, but the article is vague, more to the matter, the dignitary in question is the counterpart to Lord Redesdale Jnr and is thus of much more importance than any of the other stories in that paper"

"For the life of me Holmes, I don't half see the purpose of such a remark" I said in response, placing such importance on this matter seemed folly ridden to me, but alas, that was Mr. Holmes.

"Let me explain, dear Watson, it is of late that this nation of ours has properly received the dignitaries of this far-off land, notwithstanding of course the historical meetings, but none of that, and well, if a dignitary of theirs is missing, presumed dead then that would highly likely strain relations and well the empire would not want that, trade is at the heart of this empire, Watson, at its very core. Do you get me now Mr. Watson?"

"I am beginning to see where you are going with this Holmes, but if I may ask was the dignitary, some Far Eastern chap?"

"Quite right, Watson, a Japanese chap, I said he was the counterpart to Lord Redesdale Jnr whose father I may add in 1868 saw some gruesome acts by the Japanese, this business of ritual suicide I believe, though I must admit, I quite admire them for their strictness Watson, quite I do."

"Personally I think it is bizarrely gross – completely gross" I added, my truthful feelings on this matter, how inhumane to cut oneself open for the sake of supposed honour, by Jove it surpasses me.

"Ah, well Watson, that is your inclining nature, to them it is a matter of life or death, quite literally so, but the chap in question is unnamed, you understand for legal and political reasoning, but his follower however sees it quite fit for the knowledge of his name to be fully acquirable if someone so wishes it - and I wished it, his name is Kondo Isami, for what I hear he lodges near Baker Street, with an interpreter, who also happens to lodge him, a she I believe, quite unusual really, but exceptions are made I guess".

"What a strange name Holmes, Kondo Isami, utterly different, will be quite easy to recognise him I suppose"

"Yes, quite easy Watson, and the name is not strange Watson, simply cultural, put it this way, when a scientist or a doctor such as yourself takes a patient and does tests upon him in your manner and another fellow of equal profession does similar tests but in different methods, both yielding the same accurate and validated results, do you by instinct call that other mans methods, strange or simply different, the latter I would hope and thus it is the same, there names probably mean the same as ours, but in a different dialect, see Watson, just different thinking that's all." He added this with quite the logical precision in his mind, it was obvious from this facial expressions.

"This Isami fellow Holmes, what does he look like?" I said to Holmes, hoping to get this dastardly business completed, knowing from Holmes' demeanour that he would take up the task.

"Isami they say is a short man, some 5.3, but stocky, well kept, and carries himself with a peculiar uprightness, he has sternness of chin and posture, and like most people of his class and nation wears his hair in a peculiar fashion, the top of it, nigh the pate Watson, is shaved, the rest, is tied up into a top-knot and doubled-over. The colour – black of course, his eyes, squinted eyes, but nonetheless perceptive, discerning eyes, perspicuous fellow is the word about, I've even heard him being called the Foreign Holmes – quite some business this"

"I see, quite the recognisable gentleman then Holmes"

"Yes!" Holmes said in his elongated manner "recognisable indeed, they call themselves gentlemen-warriors Watson, would be quite the one to watch out for, next Watson, before you ask, where to now, is to the Foreign Office to see our Lord Granville, to let him know that we have taken up this case of theirs" Holmes added these remarks as he lit up his pipe, some cogitating, of sorts only Holmes' mind will ever know was taking place, but, I was inclined to go with Holmes and feared that my medical services may be required in this matter"

"Come Watson! We have little time and things are afoot, to the Foreign Office"

"Y…yes Holmes" I said startled somewhat by his quickness"


	2. Chapter 2 the Foreign Office

Chapter 2: The Foreign Office and Lord Granville 

Holmes and I walked quickly leaving 221B Baker Street by Porter Street and swiftly making our way to the Foreign Office, this matter, you see had gone beyond the remit of just Scotland Yard and other legal institutions of protection since a dignitary had gone missing. However, before me and Holmes would set off on any serious investigations it seemed appropriate to both me and Holmes that visiting the Office was the thing to do, it would also lead us possibly to any information Lord Granville may have pertaining to this particular matter. Granville, the Foreign Secretary at the time seemed an interesting chap, quite upright and taut, rumour had it that he was one of Gladstone's most promising and good-natured ministers, a right Liberal. Walking I found always bettered the health and moreover gave me with my Gladstonian opportunism a chance to dissect the people with my eyes – seeing the suffering, the types of illness and so on oft brings questions to my mind about the state of society today, these concerns spring in my mind for several reasons, firstly, my time in India and the carnage I witnessed and secondly because I am of the medical profession, however, this trail of thought of mine at the time was cut short by the sound of Holmes speaking.

"Watson, dear Watson, what is disturbing you? You look forever perturbed by something" Holmes was probably asking this to ask of my condition, but also I assume to make general chat, though it never seemed his nature.

"Ah, Holmes, it's the people, they suffer, disease and famine spread, and it could probably all be avoided somehow, I just think sometimes that there is more every man, child, women and even beast can do." This sentence came out quite vehemently, I recall, but ever Holmes he replied logical and precise, cold and calculating, never to get bogged down in his emotions

"Yes Watson, it is quite the appalling state of things, but one can do all that he does, you Watson, you for example do your best, both as John. M Watson M.D. in severing the people and with me, ridding the streets of nefarious and underhanded criminals, with criminal minded men wishing to gain fame such as many a great criminal, oft with great aptitude for perceptiveness, but it is nigh impossible for one man to change the world, it would be foolish Watson to think you or any man for that matter could bring about an ideal world, a modern Atlantis, a _Magnesia _even. It cannot be done Watson, simply and truthfully"

"I suppose your write Holmes, it would be asking too much of any man to try and change the world so much, so much to be done, but then you get these gun-ho jingoists who believe that everything, absolutely everything cannot be faulted while crown and country are sailing high in the world, maybe its my cynicism Holmes, or maybe its what I've seen and my medical training that makes me think this way" Holmes bizarrely seemed engrossed at what I was saying, we continued walking, passed several up-market stores, with ladies prancing about buying this and that for god knows whatever purpose in mind. Holmes responded ever his usual self; I oft wished he would do something without such precision.

"Or maybe, just maybe Watson, you are amongst the only rational and sane minds in this empire, you see Watson, if you put someone in a dark room, their eyes adjust and when you begin bringing light into that room the eyes adjust, but if you shine a great amount of light onto that person the eyes squint, they hide from the light, it hurts the eyes, and likewise Watson you have fortunately experienced both realities, you have seen the gradual change of people and examined the minds of crooked men, but also you have seen war and carnage, the great shining light of our experiment and thus have rationalised Watson, your are my friend, despite any peculiarities, amongst the safest and most assured minds I have ever had the pleasure of being acquainted most intimately with".

"Thank you Holmes" I replied, I didn't really quite know what to say to that statement. Holmes was ever the busybody and I was quite sure he was preparing something for Lord Granville, but what I at the time I had no clue, I took this opportunity, as always to learn a few things, to watch Holmes in his element.

"Holmes?" I said in a queering fashion getting his attention "what do you know of this Granville?"

"Well Watson, I would tell you but we are here, the Foreign Office, you'll have a chance to see for yourself" said Holmes with a quirky smile upon his face.

Holmes and I entered the building, it was large, classical it its design, its columns travelled to the sky, I had seen buildings like this before, adorned with colonnades and pillars of Corinthian and Ionic design, make no mistake of it, I am no expert in the matter of classical architecture, I simply know a thing or two here and there, I've picked up a few bits of information on my journeying. We came to an open hall, an exquisite motif lined the floor, the ceilings had been decorated, the decor was breathtaking, and I hoped at that time that people would never change this type of building. However, we made our way forward and approached a lady, an elegant elderly lady, brown hair, slightly greying though, Holmes approached her as I watched and observed.

"Madam, would it be possible for I and my companion here Dr. Watson to see Lord Granville, we know he is in town and it concerns an urgent most pressing matter." Holmes said this calmly but with an air of impatience poking through; deliberate of course to stir up some anxiety in the women.

"Your name Sir?" she asked politely

"Holmes, madam, Sherlock Holmes" Holmes' reply was his usual one to that question, and likewise it facilitated the same response as usual.

"Ah Holmes, Sherlock Holmes" the lady said delighted "this must be to do with that dastardly business I'm sure, oh Holmes he'll be so delighted to see that your on his side." The lady seemed quite excited to see Holmes; I always knew that even in this early stage his reputation would precede him.

"Yes, Madam, quite perceptive of you, if you would show us the way" Holmes ever the one to get work started disregarded all the idle chattering.

"Yes of course Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson follow me please."

The elderly lady proceeded to take us across a long corridor its walls aligned from end to end by portraits of previous foreign secretaries; Holmes keenly noticed that a spot had already been decided upon for Granville's portrait. She took us into a room, large, with a wooden desk, appeared to be mahogany, a fine burly grain, ornamented with papers and a lamp, the rest of the room I recall was adorned with books, pictures and paintings, a small pot of flowers sat adjacent to the window on a small shelf, there fragrance I remember was quite powerful.

"Mr. Granville will be joining you shortly gentlemen, tea or coffee?" she asked all this quickly; Holmes declined either offer though I said that a tea would be brilliant. Holmes sat quietly, fiddling with his pipe that he had just lit up as whirls of smoke exhaled from his mouth, it was a pure fresh-smelling tobacco I remember, I also remember thinking to myself that Holmes had specifically chosen it for this occasion.

Soon Granville joined us, opening the door opposite his desk to the right accompanied the old lady again – Mrs. Pepperstool I remember him telling us was her name, she handed me my tea and I thanked her. Lord Granville was an extremely well furnished gentleman, greying hair, slightly bold but taut as was anticipated, he wore a wonderful suit, with a sublime gold pocket watch chained through his waistcoat. He sat and before uttering even an exhalation of breath or a word he lit up his pipe, the tobacco smelt oddly familiar I recollect, almost like Holmes', it hit me then that it was identical to Holmes' tobacco and the situation fell into place. Eventually, after stalling and playing psychological chess with one another Holmes and Lord Granville began.

"Ah, Scotland Yard's very own Sherlock Holmes I assume" spoke Granville his voice was somewhat shrill, but poignant nonetheless.

"Yes, Lord Granville, Sherlock Holmes at your service and I come to speak to you of some other business that I hear you require 'home' assistance on." Holmes replied sharply and quickly immediately discerning Granville's character.

"Yes Holmes, the business of a missing Japanese dignitary, a Sengoku Hideyasu, they wished not to publicise his name, but to you Holmes it would fine, you probably knew that anyway"

Holmes did nothing, not showing that he did not know the gentlemen in questions name, but thought wisely that his reputation and so forth could come to good use.

"We know my Lord that a man by the name of Kondo Isami has been sent to England in search or recovery should I say of his comrade, any news of this Sengoku Hideyasu?"

"No Holmes, none I'm afraid, except that he went missing some three days ago, three days Holmes, god knows what can happen in three days"

"I see, that would put his disappearance on the 4th March, and when did Isami arrive?"

"We are told that Isami was on his way anyway and arrived just a day after his disappearance, we have heard of some dispute amongst the men stationed here of Japan, that was all, the connection I don't quite know, a British cruise liner he arrived on, the best in the fleet."

Holmes did nothing, but hummed slightly.

"Interesting, on the 4th March Sengoku Hideyasu a foreign dignitary goes missing, on the 5th a man of his nation arrives in search of him, it doesn't make sense Watson, it takes time to get to England from Japan – months Watson, and now Lord Granville speaks of some possible dispute and therefore the other man may have been on his way regardless and has become unencumbered by this problematic situation that has arisen"

"They seem to be the facts thus far Holmes" Lord Granville retorted, puzzled by Holmes is openness and the fact he suddenly shot up mid-sentence and began walking about.

"You know nothing else Lord Granville?" inquired Holmes, eager to get ahead.

"Well, I know a few things I'll share with you Holmes and of course with you also Dr. Watson, the two gentlemen alongside some others were involved in some business or other and they all lodged near Marble Arch – except this new fellow Isami, he lodges on Porter Street with a lady interpreter by the name of Elizabeth Pemberly, the dignitary carried with him a strange assortment of clothes, papers and a small dagger – for what I do not know for the life of me Holmes"

"No, I thank you Lord Granville, your assistance was most appreciated, Watson and I will continue from here, we will let you know our findings, good day sir"

"Good day and Godspeed Holmes"

As Holmes and I left the building Holmes puzzled me over some details, medical of course, these included my diagnosis, visual of course of Lord Granville's state, he appeared agitated and uncomfortable discussing the matter at hand I told him, not to mention under a lot of stress and perspiring at times. Holmes thought as much and set himself upon meeting the named gentlemen and lady tomorrow during the mid-afternoon, the time was late and Holmes it seemed had some puzzling to do during the night, though I quite obviously discerned that something was going on not just with our foreign visitors but within our own foreign office also, the stench of misdeed was afoot in that place and it would be resolved – definitely.


End file.
